Child's Play: Threefold
by Natalya Valone
Summary: Chucky and Tiffany, now resurrected, have discovered another way to transfer their souls into human bodies, but they need a third one like them. Through a mystical enchantress, they are told who they must recruit in order for the Threefold to work.
1. A Note From Natalya

Disclaimer: I don't own all the shit you know I don't own. But I do own Kristy, and all the other new characters I have oh so graciously added in for your enjoyment.  
  
Child's Play: Threefold  
  
Written by Natalya V.  
  
Rated R for graphic violence, adult situations, drug use, sexuality, and all that shit  
  
~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey people, it's me, Natalya. For those of you who don't know who I am, read my profile. It's a work in progress. Plus, doing so will make me feel oh so special = )  
  
I've been a fan of the Child's Play series ever since I was about five years old. That shit never scared me one fucking bit. The first one kicked ass, the second one kicked ass, the third one kicked ass, and BOC kicked ass...except for the ending. And here's why.  
  
The ending was almost as corny as the end of Jason Goes to Hell, when Freddy Krueger reached up from the ground and grabbed Jason's mask. They both sucked cuz they just lead into a stupid sequel. Now, don't get me wrong, Freddy vs. Jason kicked ass...the idea was just sort of cheesy though. Not half as cheesy as the notorious Charles Lee Ray having a KID.  
  
  
  
I mean, think about it. He has to hate kids after all the shit he went through with Andy. And, yeah...it might sound funny for the idea of him trying to raise one...sounds sort of like a demented episode of the Cosby show to me though.  
  
  
  
So I'm just gonna forget the ending ever happened and if you see Chucky doesn't have a kid...thats why. You can flame me all you want. Happy reading!  
  
With love from,  
  
Natalya V.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~ 


	2. She's Back

Chapter One  
  
She's Back  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It had been about a week since Charles Lee Ray was once again killed. The detective had told the forensic units that day to take the remains and get rid of them so no one would ever find them again. Behind the dectective's back, they laughed at what they thought was his foolishness. For how could anyone be so frightened of two dolls...one which looked like a burnt hamburger...and the other one, which was terribly ugly and bloodied up.  
  
Now the two men who were given these directions were Kevin Mortensen, a senior at a local college, who was studying to become a forensic scientist. The other was Trey Snarburg, who also was attending college to become a forensic scientist..  
  
Trey's red Porsche, undoubtedly bought for him by his loving parents, cruised down the highway. Rap music blared from the speakers and could be heard from what would seem like a two mile radius. But to the four college students in the car, the volume was only at a miniscule volume.  
  
"Turn this part up!" the brunette in the backseat shouted. Her name was Holly Johansen, Trey's girlfriend.   
  
"What?!" Trey shouted from up front.  
  
"I SAID, TURN THIS PART UP!!!" Holly shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Trey turned the stereo off, and turned around to give his girlfriend a questioning look.  
  
"I can't hear a word you're saying," he said, a bit of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now." she said, looking out the window.  
  
"Where the hell are we going anyways?" the redhead sitting next to Holly asked. She was undoubtedly the prettiest girl in New Jersey and her name was Bethany Brown.   
  
Trey was head over heels for Bethany, and had been cheating on Holly with her for the past month and a half. Trey had convinced Kevin into letting her pose as his girlfriend, so he could be with her more often. Kevin was, in retrospect, a hottie. He could have any girl he wanted, but he was gay.  
  
"We're going to this one museum in New York City," Kevin said, turning the music back on but not loudly,"But first we're stopping at this doll rebuilding place to get the one remade. She's burnt to a crisp. It's on the right up here, Trey."  
  
They traveled for about five more miles until they stopped at a small shop called "Diana's Dollies and More". Trey got the bag out of the trunk and the four went inside. An old guy, about fifty one, was at the counter.  
  
"Yeah," Trey said, "We have this burnt doll thing, and we wanted to know if you could fix her."  
  
He got Tiffany's burnt doll corpse out of the plastic K-Mart bag that Bethany held in her hands. The old man took the doll and studied it. He removed the dress, boots, and other various accesories that were once Tiffany's clothes.  
  
"I can fix her, but it'll cost ya," he said.  
  
"How much," Trey asked.  
  
"About $250."  
  
Trey pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to the old man, "Get it done fast. We got places to go."  
  
They went outside and sat on the front steps, "So where did you get this shit and why the hell is it so important we get it to New York?" Holly asked her boyfriend.  
  
"I told you already, Hol. These dolls are important evidence in the Charles Lee Ray case. And this museum offered to pay me 2000 bucks for this shit."  
  
"What are you gonna do with all that money, Trey?" Bethany said, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"I have my ideas," Trey said, winking at her discreetly.  
  
"I still say you should split it up amongst the four of us," Kevin said, "Especially me. I'm the one who stole the shit from the cemetery. And Holly and Bethany are our friends."  
  
"Listen, Kev. That money is MINE. You guys were the ones who offered to come, and YOU offered to steal that stuff. You never said you wanted money, so it's too late now!"  
  
Kevin, Bethany, and Holly all looked at each other in disgust. He was such a spoiled, selfish little brat. And he always acted like a little kid when it came to money.  
  
"Trey, you need to quit being such a selfish asshole!" Holly exclaimed, standing up, "You don't need to get so mad!"  
  
"I've had it up to here with you, bitch!" Trey shouted. Then he slapped Holly across the face.  
  
Bethany frowned and smiled to herself at the same time. She loved it when he got mad like that...it was really sexy. But she also feared for the fact that he would treat her the same way some day. Everybody got quiet when Trey exploded. Trey was and extremely violent person...one you wouldn't want to mess with when they're angry.  
  
Inside the doll shop, the man was just finishing fixing Tiffany up. She was completely refurbished, including her clothes. He even made her a new "Tiff" necklace. You can almost hear the suspensful music in your mind as you see the eye inserter go down, ever so slowly. Suprisingly, it inserted her eyes just fine. No shockage or anything. But then a gleam flashed through her green eyes, and you can tell that she's alive again.  
  
They took the doll and were once again back on the road again. One doll was alive, one more to go.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Note: Originally, I wanted both dolls to come alive in this chapter, but then this would become a really long chapter. That and I got a really good idea for how Chucky comes back...but your just gonna have to wait! = ) 


End file.
